Bas, Belts, and Banisters
by sufferingfromwritersblock
Summary: A Huntbastian one shot based off a scene in kellyb321's Crowded House. I read it and couldn't get this expanded scene out of my head, so I had to write it. Bas and Hunter, after a date, find themselves in a compromising position in a less than private area of the house. Can they accomplish the ummm..goal...before getting caught by the other residents? They can only hope!


"So…dinner was nice." Hunter said, nudging into Sebastian's side a little as they walk up the steps towards his apartment.

"It was, good company and all that." Seb smirked over to the other with a wink. "Is this where I have to kiss you goodnight? Right outside my door, trying to decide if I should offer you a nightcap and see where it may lead?" He seemed almost giddy and it was a look Hunter could definitely get used to.

"Mmmm, yeah I think that's how it's supposed to go." Hunter took a few steps backward until his ass bumped the railing. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting, willing Sebastian to approach him. He couldn't even hide his own smirk or the twinkle in his eye when he didn't have to wait for long.

"Hi" Sebastian breathed into Hunter's ear, nosing the soft flesh, his tongue snaking out to taste just a little.

A squeak of a response slipped past the other man's lips as he angled his head enough to allow more contact. On instinct his hands wound down to pull Seb closer, as close as he could get him. The way Seb was working his neck over in just that way that melted him every time, he knew he didn't have a prayer. He could feel the man's lips curling up into a smile against his skin. Without thought, he slid a leg in between those of Sebastian's.

"Do you wanna come inside?" Seb muttered between kitten licks, kisses, and hard sucking bites. The man ground his hardness up Hunter's thigh and into his hip, to try to push the man's decision.

"No, no I don't" Hunter whined, as he directed Seb's body so that their matching hard cocks were aligned. "I want to come, yes…but not inside." He pulled Sebastian's face away from his neck so that they were eye to eye. "I want you to fuck me right here…..right now."

The temperature in that hall rose by fifty percent with the articulation of that thought and the darkening of both of the men's eyes.

"Jesus fuck baby, you can't just…say things like that" 'Bas whined, grinding into the other nearly shaking man.

"Just..do it then, please…" Hunter's voice trailed as he pushed his own groin back into the other, the friction they both sought now sparked but wasn't the burn they needed.

With a sudden burst of _craveneednow _Sebastian pulled back, grabbed Hunter by his arm and twisted him around. He was forced forward, until his upper body was hung over the railing, his ass in the air right where 'Bas needed him to be.

"Are you sure about this? If I go any further than I've gone right now I don't think I'm going to be able to just stop or walk away from it, Hunt, if you don't want this…" he muttered as he fought with his own belt.

"What is taking so fucking long?" Hunter questioned, daring Sebastian to be just that bit more aggressive. He knew how to push Seb's buttons just as well as the other man had control over him.

With a growl the man ripped his belt from its loops and used it to cinch Hunter's wrists together over the railing. _Well that might have been a little unexpected…but that certainly doesn't mean it isn't appreciated!_

Sebastian's hands wound their way around Hunter's folded form, his mouth breathing hot in his ear as he worked to open the button and zipper on the captive man's pants. Just the pressure of his boyfriends body pressed to his from ass to neck, made a low moan escape Hunter's mouth as he pushed his body back, providing friction against Seb that nearly made his knees buckle.

"God, baby, you want this bad, don't you?" Seb spit out between gritted teeth.

"Please" Hunter felt reduced to begging, and he was not too proud to do it.

"I've got you baby, just give..give me a sec" the response as Seb pulled back to stand again. He opened his own pants and freed his cock, hard and aching already. "Shit, I don't have…umm, baby don't move, I have to go get some lube and stuff…" Seb muttered, angered that he hadn't thrown a small packet in his pocket before they had left but he been trying to be all gentlemanly for a change. He stalked off, rushed through his apartment into his bedroom, grabbed the closest bottle of lube he could find and a couple of condoms for good measure, before hauling back out to where Hunter stood, hunched over the railing, tied to it, captive, just waiting for him.

"God baby" slipped passed his lips as he watched the man squirm just the slightest.

"Bas, please, baby, just..please…" Hunter whined from his spot. It looked as if he was almost trying to grab at himself through the spindles of railing with his tied up hands. "I just need..something, please hurry up babe, you were in the apartment forever!" The tied up man continued to whine, even though he felt Sebastian getting closer and closer.

On approach Sebastian had spread a coating of lubricant over two fingers and without preamble shoved them into Hunter causing him to grunt and hiss as his body rutted forward on impact, before he pushed himself back to deepen the feeling of shock that was already coursing through his body. The sparks were more than ignited now, a solid burn had already begun shooting up the man's spine and arched out to every inch of his body. He writhed on the fingers settled deep in him, grinding back and twisting his hips the slightest, searching for that angle that would send him over the edge the quickest.

"Jesus Hunter" came tumbling out of Sebastian's lips as he stood in awe nearly incapable of moving, as he watched his boyfriend take himself apart on Bas' own hand. "You really need me don't you baby?" He grinned almost sinisterly as he shoved one more hard thrust with his fingers, grazing that spot that made that wonderful loud noise growl straight up and out of Hunter's throat.

"I'm already so fucking close 'Bas, god, you aren't even going to have to touch my cock, just, uh, baby please, right there..come on" He whined and whimpered some more, falling silent when the other man pulled his fingers from him, leaving him on the very verge of the precipice he so nearly needed to sink head first off of. "What?" He nearly sobbed as he watched the other back away the slightest.

"Shh, baby it's okay, I told you I got you, just, one second okay?" Sebastian nearly cooed trying to calm the other. For whatever reason it did feel like they had been on this edge for so long already even though it had literally been minutes, it had just hit them both so hard and so fast they hadn't the time to deal with games.

Moments later, after Sebastian had covered his own now demanding cock a condom and lube with hands shaking in need, he pushed himself fully into Hunter for what felt like the first time in forever, though it had literally been no more than a day or two. The combination of his desire having grown at watching his lover, the noises the other was making at the intrusion, and the heat surrounding him, he felt nearly ready to burst after not more than a couple of fast deep strokes. If this was going to last any more than a couple of more strokes he needed to slow it down for a moment. He would never accept being called a two pump chump and he wasn't one to give anybody a reason to call him that even in jest. He buried himself as deeply in Hunter as he could, lining their bodies up in every way he could, resting his chest over the others back, and forehead to the back of Hunter's own head. He stilled his actions, shaking, and he wasn't sure if it was because of his own need or if the other was shaking so badly, he was nearly vibrating the both of them. He inhaled the scent of skin and sweat, need and desire, want and full on animal lust and couldn't help but sneak his tongue out of his mouth to taste the man trying to still himself underneath him.

"Bas? You okay?" Hunter nearly whispered, unsure as to why the man had stopped. Not that he was complaining, he would live with Sebastian pushing into him, stretching him and filling him like this on a daily basis if it were publicly acceptable to be seen in such a way.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I just, I needed a second." The other returned quietly, slowly easing out to make a long slick slow slide back in. No one could be held responsible for the guttural moans that they both emitted as it happened. Bas maintained this slower deeper pace for a while, halting and rebuilding the need inside his veins. Hunter never regained composure from the first stroke, he was a writhing, moaning, mumbling mess from the time Sebastian's fingers slammed into him without warning and it showed no sign of slowing or stopping until he was able to get off.

When Sebastian felt his need come right back full circle to that point and beyond, he reached a hand down and gripped Hunter's cock tightly in a perfect fist. He twisted and worked in tandem with his cock in the man's ass, to bring him to a stunning lack of ability to communicate even in basic sounds. It didn't take long for the moans and grunts to become silent pleas with his eyes for release, for his mouth to hang open wantonly with nothing but hot breath and broken off muted cries falling out.

"Come on baby, come for me" Sebastian ground out as he thrust in for what he knew would be close to the last time, he wasn't going to last more than that, but he needed his man to let go first. One more deep hard push in, hitting the perfect angle, his hand squeezing at just the right pressure, and the rushed grunts from his mouth, deep inhalations through his nose which gave Hunter notice that he was going to lose it himself, sent Hunter over the edge. His body shoved back hard into Sebastian, squeezing his cock perfectly inside of himself, milking the man for all he was worth, as his own cock spewed hot sticky liquid out over Sebastian's hand, onto, and through the spindles of the railing, to what or whoever may be below any time soon. He supposed he should feel embarrassed about that but couldn't bring himself to care. His body instantly caved in on itself, sagging hard against the railing he had been held against, hands still forced together around it. Sebastian quickly followed suit, once he filled the condom, body quaking the last few shocks of orgasm, he rested his form against the sated one of his lover, nearly forgetting momentarily where they were, just trying to regain composure of himself. Heavy breathing filled the heated air as the two made their way back to each other, to present, and to the fact that they were in a very public place that would allow for anyone to see them at any time soon.

"Hey, umm Bas?" Hunter questioned the other again as he had earlier.

"Hmmmm?" the other man barely returned, he sounded half asleep, and knowing how he was, it was likely that he was well on his way to it.

"We need to get up, you need to untie me, what if someone comes in?" Hunter sounded slightly panicked thinking about that last bit of information. Now that the moment was done and gone, reality began to seep into his mind and he was not about the life of having all of their friends see his private property!

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec" the other muttered.

"Bas! NOW!" Hunter hissed as he attempted to twist his body and force the other to move. He pulled himself to standing as much as he possibly could, forcing his own ass forward which in turn slid Bas' spent cock out of him, the only sure fire way to gain the others attention.

"No, let me stay." Bas whined as he tried to shimmy his body closer and return to his previous position.

"Get the fuck off of me Sebastian!" Hunter spat, less quiet than ever, making his dissatisfaction known to the entirely of the building, if not the block. Sebastian took notice, finally pulling himself into the present and knowing something like this would never happen again if he didn't do what he was told, and he would be damned if something like this never happened again!

He pulled himself the rest of the way out, standing completely upright finally, and pulling the filled condom off. He tied it off and threw it over the edge of the railing.

"Jesus, Sebastian! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Hunter turned to face him, as much as he could still being held in place by a belt securing him. The man just smiled at him, that shit eating grin that let everyone know that Sebastian Smythe does whatever the hell he pleases. Hunter just shook his head unable to hide the smile he was returning. "Untie me you idiot!" He laughed.

"Say please." Sebastian grinned at him.

"I think you've been pleased enough, just untie me!" Hunter dead panned in return. The two volleyed for a good five minutes as Sebastian pulled his pants completely up, zipping and buttoning them as he stared at his boyfriend.

Seconds later, while the two were in a heated stare down over the current situation, a door was heard creeking open and slamming shut seconds later. Hunter's eyes went from a glare to a state of sheer panic in seconds.

"Bas, please, please untie me, please." his voice now rushed and scared. The other approached him quickly, pulling his pants back up around his waist and doing them up as carefully as he could from the angle he was in. There were footsteps below, headed to the mail boxes perhaps, before returning and heading toward the set of stairs that the men were at the top of. Hunter looking down, knew who it was, and once they heard the grumbling, Bas released the belt.

The two were at Sebastian's apartment door the very second a shrill pissed off scream of "SEBASTIAN SMYTHE I WILL KILL YOU!" echoed the halls. The door was slammed shut and the two could not help the giggles that escaped, or the kisses that followed as they ran down the short hallway to Sebastian's bedroom for a more appropriate round two to begin.

Between kisses Hunter couldn't help but mutter how they were going to have to write Kurt and apology letter. If he had actually stepped on or touched that used condom, they both might as well be prepared to give up their salaries at least momentarily to buy the man anything he wanted in life, to pay him back for the mental trauma that they had caused.


End file.
